Wild Arms
Wild Arms is a character that appears in the film The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. He is an eccentric member of Bron's herd, though little else is known of him aside from this. Character Appearance Wild Arms is an unusual looking dinosaur, identified as (though only loosely resembling) a nothronychus by official media. He has a beak, similar to that of ornithomimus and its kin, dark teal feathers behind his head, long feathers running down the length of his long, spindly arms, and a layer of protofeathers coating his back. History He is the one who notifies the valley, and by extension Littlefoot, that Bron has been imperiled in the Mysterious Beyond. Trivia *Wild Arms is voiced by Damon Wayans, Jr., who also voices Wasabi in Big Hero 6. *Wild Arms is similar to Guido, a Microraptor character who appears in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers and the television series. *As "Wild Arms" appears to be a nickname given to the character by the other members of the herd due to his crazy antics, it is unknown if Wild Arms has an actual name, and if so, what that name is. *Wild Arms will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Rex, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. *Wild Arms will meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Bugs Bunny, Alex, and their friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. *Wild Arms will meet Tino Tonitini, Doraemon, The Care Bears, Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. *Wild Arms will meet Ronald McDonald, Homer Simpson, Stan Marsh, and their friends in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. *Wild Arms will meet Sora, Austin Moon, and their friends in Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. *Wild Arms will meet Dylan, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, and Olaf as well as Mikey Walsh, Jesse Greenwood, and their friends in Dylan's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. And at the end of that film, he will join the Hogwarts Adventure Crew for Harry Potter's future adventures. *Wild Arms will make his first debut in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story. *Wild Arms is the first ally from The Land Before Time franchise to be a member of a different team than The Great Valley Adventure Crew (which is a Land Before Time-themed team), since Ichy (who is a villain in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, but reforms in Scroopfan3212311's SpongeBob and Friends' Adventures Series) is a member of the Shell Lodge Squad. *Wild Arms is one of the eleven animated characters (and also one of the only two non-Disney animated ones) to be members of the Hogwarts Adventure Crew; the other ten are Rafiki from The Lion King, Olaf from Frozen, The Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Whizzer from The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Cheap cowards Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Characters Category:Males Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies